MagiPhone
The is the Magirangers' means of accessing their magical powers, communicating to the heavens their request and courage. Acting as both a communications device, their wand, and a detector for the activities of Infershia. At the climax of the Legend War, the MagiPhones as transformation devices were made redundant when the Magirangers sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Magiranger powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Spells Each number on the phone represents a different command, and it is the combination of these that produce the spells. Starting with 1: :1. Maaji: to have a strange change :2. Jiruma: to use a technique :3. Jijiru: to use an weapon :4. Majine: against the enemy :5. Jinga: unite :6. Majiro: body :7. Majika: usage of elemental energy/power :8. Jii: using the phone itself :9. Majuna: To use the power of light :0. Maji: A soldier/person Some of their spells include: :106 (Maagi Magi Magiiro): Transform into Magirangers. ° 4 - Magiine: detransformation spell. 07 - Magi Magika: Attack using elemental power. 26 - Jiruma Magiiro: Kai's alchemy spell. 56 - Jinga Magiiro: Tsubasa's potion spell. 03 - Magi Jijiru: Urara's Divination Spell. 003 - Magi Magi Jijiru: Advanced Divination Spell. 16 - Maagi Magiiro: Houka's disguise spell. 27 - Jiruma Magika: Makito's Herbology Spell. 99 - Majuna Majuna: Spell for invisibility. 204 - Jiruma Magi Magiine: An exorcism spell, used to remove Specter from Petit Eriko. 2004 - Jiruma Magi Magi Magiine: A variation of the above spell used to free those consumed by evil spirits. 67 - Magiiro Magika: Increases the senses. 883 - Jii Jii Jijiru: Summon MagiPunch. Also used for "Magical Sisters Dance" in Stage 8. 19 - Maagi Majuna: A spell for random teleportation that was mentioned, but never actually used. 01 - Magi Maagi: MagiGreen's "Green Muscle" Spell. 126 - Maagi Jiruma Magiiro: "Magical Tower" Spell. Also used by the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue to form a giant frog. 216 - Jiruma Maagi Magiiro: A spell that returns things that someone else has stolen. 417 - Magiine Maagi Magika: Used by Kai to free Yuka Yamazaki from King Glúm's hold in the movie. 287 - Jiruma Jii Magika: "Smoky Blue Shining Attack" Spell. 44 - Magiine Magiine: A spell that restores what was destroyed.Used in Ninninger by Tsubasa to restore Takaharu Igasaki's Ninja Ichibantou and Yakumo Katou's magic wand. Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo? 92 - Majuna Giruma: Causes someone to lose their balance. 104 - Maagi Magi Magiine: Separates the soul from the body. 87 - Jii Magika: Elemental attack. 007 - Magi Magi Magika: Red Fire Shoot 0007 - Magi Magi Magi Magika: The strongest version of Red Fire. Kai used it against Wolzard, when he unleashed his supreme courage. 29 - Jiruma Majuna: Miyuki fires a blast of freezing wind from her Magistick. 206- Jiruma Magi Magiro: Reverses and negates dark magic. 09- Magi Majuna: Completely destroys a target 59- Jinga Majuna: Magical Curtain. Creates a defensive barrier. Majin Spells: 107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Siblings become their respective Majin, while MagiMother grows giant. 186 - Maagi Jii Magiiro: Transforms MagiFairy into a large ball. 125 - Maagi Jiruma Jinga: MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, MagiFairy and MagiGaruda form MagiDragon 1205 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Jinga: The five Majin combine to form MagiKing. 803 - Jii Magi Jijiru: Summons KingCalibur 1207 - Maagi Jiruma Magi Magika: MagiKing's "Heavenly Magic Slash" attack. 209 - Jiruma Magi Majuna: MagiKing's "Magical Shower" attack. 1285 - Maagi Jiruma Jii Jinga: MagiKing's "Magic Family Slash" attack. 2105 - Jiruma Maagi Magi Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Barikion combine to form FireKaiser 1025 - Maagi Magi Jiruma Jinga: MagiPhoenix and Unigolon fuse into the Holy Majin, SaintKaiser. 806 - Jii Magi Magiiro: Makes MagiKing cut better. legend magiranger: 1006 (Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro): Transform into Legend Magirangers. There is also some spell used by legend magirangers but not need any magiphone's keypad: Jii Golu Jijiru: Summons ScrewCalibur Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika: ScrewCaliber Fire Tornado. Maagi Golu Gogika: Urara's Fantastic Splash attack. Golu Maagi: Makito's Rock Armor spell. Goo Magiiro: Transforms Tsubasa's DialRod to DialRod Bow Gun. Magiine Luludo: Used by Kai and Houka to free Hikaru, Makito, Tsubasa and Urara from Hades Goddess Gorgon. Magi Magi Gogika: Creates a stream of pressurized water that can cut almost anything. Used by Urara to destroy a giant toad created from the fake MagiPink and MagiBlue, and then to change the dice to gain the upper hand in Toad's board game. Jiruma Jiruma Gonga: Brought Miyuki back. Jii Golu Majuna: Allows someone to phase through solid matter. Silver MagiPhone : The Goddess of the Mini-Spring presented a silver version of the MagiPhone that "brings peace, like the snow falling on the ground". Although Kai didn't choose it, it later reversed his own backfired spell that transformed him into a copy of the Hades Beast Spider and reverted back to his original MagiPhone. Miyuki's MagiPhone eventually transformed into the silver version. Gallery Red Magiphone.jpg Yellow Magiphone.png Green Magiphone.png Blue Magiphone.png Pink Magiphone.png Transformation Sequence To be added Notes *This is the first time since Choriki Sentai Ohranger where the term "Henshin" is used as part of the transformation; This is frequently used as part of the transformation in Kamen Rider. Appearances See also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Magiranger) Category:Phone-type Changers